


Glitter And Gold

by Malecforever88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom!Jace, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malace, Oral Sex, Pansexual Jace Wayland, Smut, Switch Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism, sub!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecforever88/pseuds/Malecforever88
Summary: Jace liked girls. He had no interest in guys. He was as straight as straight could be. Even with Alec, he just didn't see him that way. But after living with Magnus and seeing Alec and him together, Jace started feeling things he didn't understand. Magnus fucking Bane, that annoy warlock was making him crazy....But he can't have him...Or could he?....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....for some reason I keep thinking, what if Have  
> Jace ended up having a thing for Magnus. It doesn't help that I've been reading a lot of Malace threesome fics, most of which focus on Alec and Jace, Alec and Magnus or all three together. But if we see what a night with just Jace and Magnus? 
> 
> Hope enjoy. Not beta read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Copyright belongs to Cassandra Clare, as always

As Jace made his way in Magnus’ loft the sting of loneliness returned as he heard soft moans emanating from Magnus’ bedroom. He knew that Alec and Magnus were probably going at it like they did on a daily basis.

 

‘Damn they are two horny bastards’ Jace thought bitterly. 

 

Jace found it to be some kind of bitter cosmic justice that as soon as Alec finally is in a relationship and having constant sex, Jace is painfully single. 

 

Jace was dating Clary  but after finding out that she was his sister and then finding out that she was not, and seeing her with Simon, he just decided to not even deal with it. He was still attracted to her, but something had changed. 

 

“Oh Alexander!” Magnus moaned.

 

Oh…

  
  


That's why...

 

Jace has been staying with Magnus for a while now and he has gotten to know him quite well. And even though he knew he was in no way attracted to Alec...Magnus made his senses run wild. That damn warlock was so annoying sometimes, but that sexy bastard made people want him even with all that glitter. When Jace realized that he wanted him, it throw him for a loop. He didn't like men. He was straight. It was just Magnus….

 

“Magnus do you want to cum?” Alec groaned. 

 

“Please….Alexander...please?” Magnus begged, sound completely out of it. 

 

Jace groaned. If he kept listening to this he was going die of arousal. But as be headed toward his room he noticed Magnus’ bedroom door was slightly open. And he couldn't resist the urge to look. 

 

What he say almost made him come right on the spot. 

 

Magnus was straddling Alec, bouncing up and down on his cock, with head thrown back. Alec was flushed from head to toe and Magnus looked like he was only partially coherent. With one deep thrust from Alec, Magnus’ body convulsed, sending white ropes of cum all over Alec’s stomach. 

 

Jace palmed his fully hard erection through his jeans groaning quietly. 

 

“Turn around Magnus” Alec said. 

 

Magnus lifted up off of Alec’s cock, followed by pre-cum dripping from him and turn around on to his hands and knees. At this point he was facing the door and he opened his eyes.

 

Fuck

 

He had spotted Jace and he looked surprised. Jace was about to run away but just as he was about to move. Alec  hit  snapped his hips, thrusting deep into Magnus, tearing a loud moan from him. Jace was glued to where he was. 

 

Why hasn't Magnus stopped and told Jace to get out?

 

Magnus was still staring dead at Jace with a face of pure ecstasy. He looked down at Jace’s crotch and started stroking his reawakened cock, licking his lips.   

 

‘Did he want him?’ Jace though through his haze of arousal. 

 

Before he could stopped it his hand was in his jeans, stroking himself. Magnus eyes came back up to Jace’s face.  At that moment he wished was in Alec's place, thrusting deep into the older boy. 

 

I'm fucked…

 

At that thought, Alec came with one final thrust, sending Magnus right over the edge for the second time that night. And right behind was Jace, biting his lip to hold back a groan. 

 

Magnus collapsed on the his bed with Alec boneless on top him. 

 

Jace ran to his room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleaning himself off, all that ran through Jace’s mind was self loathing. He had turned Alec down. He had made him hurt for all those years and now he wanted to fuck the shit out his boy friend.  _ What the actual fuck? _

 

“I'm disgusting” he mumbled to himself. 

 

Jace climbed into bed and just hoped he didn't have anymore sex dreams about Magnus. Unfortunately he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ I saw him” Alec said. 

 

Magnus lo9ked up from Alec's chest with shock. 

 

“You did...” Magnus said, feeling a little ashamed that he wasn't originally going to tell Alec. 

 

“Yeah, and I felt how you reacted too” Alec said matter-a-factly. 

 

“Alexander...” Magnus started, feeling the panic started to raise.

 

“Don't Magnus, I felt you clench around me….him watching you turned you on didn't It?”  Alec said. 

 

Magnus sat up with a sigh and said. “ Yes, but I…. 

 

Alec sat up and put his finger to Magnus’ lips, cutting him off. “It's okay, I know you love me. I'm not jealous...” 

 

Magnus’ eyes grew wide as Alec smiles at him. 

 

“...Magnus if you want him then just talk to him. I'm perfectly fine with sharing you with Jace. It looked like he wants you too.” Alec finished

 

“ Alexander, doesn't it bother that you had feeling a for him and he might want….”

 

“No, I love you both and even if he had been gay, that doesn't mean he has to see me as more than a brother.” 

 

“ I can't blame him for want you, you are beautiful.” Alec said brushing a stray hair off Magnus forehead. 

 

“ Alexander, it's just a passing curiosity. I don't need to sleep with him. I'm perfectly happy with just you” Magnus said 

 

“ Would it be weird for me to say I want to watch?” Alec said shyly. 

 

Magnus smirked “ No, I'd like that very much” 

 

“Then I guess it's time to talk to him about it” Alec said laying back down, pulling Magnus back to his chest. 

 

“Tomorrow”

 

“Tomorrow”

 

“I love you, Alexander” 

 

“I love you too” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a talk with Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to have smut in this chapter but I'm still trying to get the wording right. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my smutty goodness haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning Magnus was awake before Alec. This didn't happen often, but with what Alec had agrees to last night Magnus’ head was racing. Magnus looked over at Alec and smiles.

 

‘I can't believe he actually is allowing this’ Magnus thought running his finger along Alec’s cheek.

 

“Morning”  Alec mumbled as he opened his eyes. He smiled up at his warlock.

 

“Morning Alexander”

 

“So have you been over thinking what we talked about last night?” Alec said with a amused glint in his eyes

 

. “I don’t know what you are talking about” Magnus pouted. Alec sat up and pulled his boyfriend close for a chaste kiss. Pulling away he got up and headed for the shower. “Come on love, let's take a shower and then have a talk with my brother, shall we?” With a nervous chuckle, Magnus climbed out of bed and followed.

 

After their shower Alec started making breakfast. Magnus didn’t know why Alec persist in making food by hand when he could just summon some food from any local diner. But he did like the domestically of it. It filled him with a warmth he had never experienced in his 400 years of life.

 

Deep in thought, Magnus didn’t notice Jace entering the room. “Hey” Jace said. Magnus looked up and Jace seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him at all cost. _How cute_ he thought to himself. Magnus found himself wanting to grab Jace by his hair and force him to look at him.

 

 _Interesting ._ Even as forward and blunt as Magnus always was he always naturally fell into a more submissive role. Even with Camille, he always enjoyed being dominated. It had taken some training to get Alexander to become confident enough to do it, but once he had, everything just fell into place. But see Jace looking so vulnerable filled the warlock with an odd feeling. He wanted to take care of the boy. He wanted to claim him.

 

“Jace, We need to talk about something” Alec said handing both Magnus and Jace a mug of coffee. Jace looked between the two men, eyes filled with worry “O-okay” he stuttered. Magnus smirked _He’s just so precious._ Precious is definitely not a word one would associate with a Shadowhunter, people men and women to be weapons, but underneath all those muscles and runes was a boy who wanted to be loved. One who wanted to be cared for. He just didn’t want anyone to know. Jace probably wasn't even aware of how much he needed it.

 

“Jace we know you were watching us last night….” Alec started

 

“WHAT!?” Jace cried “ i-i’m sorry…..i-’i’ll leave right now…..i didn’t…..” Jace started, as he moved to leave the room, but Magnus moved first and pushed him back down into his seat. “No” Magnus said surprising himself and both Shadowhunters. This boy was really bringing out the dominance in Magnus. “Jace hear us out” Magnus said, leaving no room for argument. Jace looked irritated but complied, knowing that he wasn’t going to get out this. Magnus found himself want to say Good boy, but stashed that away for later. There was a more pressing matter at hand.

 

Magnus looked over at Alec with his hand still on Jace’s shoulder. Alec was smiling knowingly at Magnus and continued what he was saying. “As I was saying, we saw you watching us last night. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”  Alec finished. Jace opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He looked like a scared puppy, completely out of his element. “You want Magnus, don’t know?” Alec said with a smirk. Jace eyes grew wider “N-No Alec…..I-I just….” Jace stammered. “Don’t lie to me Jace” Alec said.

 

Jace looked up at Magnus and he smiled encouragingly. Jace hung his head and said “ I do….I’m so sorry Alec. After everything I put you through. You having feelings for me and I just turned you down because i’m straight...i thought i was straight. I never wanted to get in between you to. I’m scum. I don't deserve…..” Jace was cut off by Magnus grabbing Jace by his chin and making him look up. “No you are not” the warlock said firmly. And without warning he leaned over Jace and kissed him hard, drawing a whimper from the boy. And just as it started the kiss ended with Jace panting a little, his cheeks painted with a light pink blush.

 

Alec chuckled and said “Well there you go. Jace I am willing to share Magnus with you.”

 

You are my brother, half of my soul, my parabatai. I love you. And as long as you are okay with me watching occasionally, we can make this work.” Alec finished getting up from his chair and walking over to Jace and Magnus.

 

Jace looked up at Alec, still seeming to be out of it from the kiss. “You are sure?” With a pat on his shoulder Alec said “Yes”

  
Alec walked around Jace’s chair to Magnus and kissed him. “I am going to the institute to do some reports. I will be back later. Have fun you two.” He said with a smirk. He walked into the master bedroom and came out with his jacket and his gear. "Love you both” he said as he closed the front door behind him. Magnus waved and then returned his attention to Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the smutty goodness you've been waiting for. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus get a taste of the golden sun and devours it. >:]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness.....finally.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Magnud loved back down  at Jace and he was looking down at his hands, unsure of what to do.

“Would you want to talk somewhere more comfortable” Magnus offered. Jace nodded and got up from his chair. Magnus led him to the couch in the living room and make himself comfortable right next to him. “So…..” Magnus said “What do you want from this?” he asked.

 

“I…” Jace whispered and then just closed his mouth. Magnus sighed and decided the only way he was going to get anywhere was by doing something. So he leaned into Jace and gently ran his finger along Jace’s jawline to his chin, turning his head toward him. What he saw when he met the boy's eyes filled him with some that could be described as primal. There was need and desire burning deep from within this golden shadowhunter’s eyes and Magnus found himself wanting to be consumed by it. He moved and pulled the boy to his mouth.

 

The kiss was hard and it drew a gasp from the younger boy. Magnus took that as encouragement and opened his mouth , dragging his tongue along Jace’s lower lips. Jace opened his mouth, turning his body toward the older boy, and laced his fingers through his hair, grabbing tightly. Magnus growled at this and plunged forward taking control of the kiss. The same fire that Magnus saw in the boy's eyes, he also put into the kiss, but somehow still allowed Magnus to control, to dominant.

 

They kissed and kissed, tongues dancing and moans being swallowed. As Magnus pulled back, he realized that somehow Jace was on this back and Magnus was on top of him. Magnus looked at Jace and he saw lust mixed with confusion. “Are you alright? Magnus asked, worried that he’d gone too far. “I-i’m not use to this. I’m usually the one on top….i….” Jace looked even more confused.

 

_Ah_

 

“Well with girls there really isn’t another option” Magnus chuckled. Jace rolled his eyes. “I know that Bane. I meant I am usually the dominate one.”

 

Magnus leaned down and kissed his forehead. “ Well maybe it’s time for a change” With that he leaned down to Jace and began to suck at his pulse point. The shadowhunter moaned in most the obscene way that Magnus had ever heard. He continued his assault, wanting to draw that sound from Jace over and over again. He continued down his neck to his collarbone, lightly sucking at the flesh. Jace was breathing heavy at this point, cursing between each breath. Lost to the world around him.

 

Magnus pulled back and looked Jace in the eyes once again searching for any doubt or a sign of him not wanting this. He didn't see any so he continued. As he nibbled he moved his hands to Jace’s waist, pulling up his shirt exposing his abs. _Oh these Shadowhunters were all sinful and he wanted to sin._ He slide his hands up his torso to his chest. Exploring and learning every line and curve.

 

When Magnus finally brushed across Jace’s nipple, the boy's breath hitched. Magnus rolled the nub between his fingers bring it to attention. At this point Jace was trembling beneath him and bucked is hips up into the warlock, both moaning in response. Magnus sat up and saw how wrecked the boy was. His lips were swollen, red from biting. His hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and eyes shut. Magnus knew he needed to move this a long so he summoned a portal.

 

Jace yelped and looked around once he hit the bed. Magnus chuckled from above him “Didn't feel like taking the extra time.”

 

“Lazy ass warlock” Jace grumbled with an attempt at annoyance, but the hoarse voice failed him. Magnus laughed grinded down causing Jace to moan.

 

“What was that?” Magnus asked with a devilish grin. “We can always go back and just talk”

 

Magnus began moving off of Jace but a small whine held him in place. He looked back at the boy and he had the most desperate look in his eyes.

 

“What golden boy?” Magnus said playfully.

 

“Y-You c-can't just leave….” Jace stammered

 

“Why not? You seem to not want to be in my bed”  Magnus said nonchalantly

 

“Magnus….” Jace started

 

“yes?” Magnus replied

 

“Please…..” Jace begged

 

With a growl Magnus pounced straddling Jace and pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

“Good boy” Magnus breathed, once he pulled back. A whimper was his only reply.

 

Magnus sat up and unbuttoned, pulling off /his shirt and then pulled Jace’s shirt from his body. He then moved to the boys jeans almost ripping them of his body. Magnus took a moment to admire the beautiful angel before him. His body was flushed from head to toe. Magnus could clearly see the outline of Jace s erection through his black boxer briefs, which had an obvious wet stain.

 

“beautiful” Magnus said.

 

“I know” Jace replied trying to retain his normal cocky attitude, even though his face and body were a deep red. He failed.

 

Magnus smirked and pulled down the boy's underwear, freeing his red dripping cock from it's confinement. Magnus then leaned over and licked from base to tip, lingering at the tip, licking the pre-cum from the slit.

 

Jace groaned and subconsciously bucked his hips looking for more contact.

 

Magnus chuckled. “Patience”

 

“Just get on with it Warlock” Jace said annoyance slipping into his voice.

 

Magnus crawled up the boys body and leaned down to his ear. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”  Taking the lobe between his teeth. Jace groaned, bucking his hips up into Magnus once again.  

 

Magnus moved down to bite and suck a mark into Jace's pulse point “Or maybe you want me to take you and fuck you into this mattress until all you can moan is my name. Jace shuddered and nodded. Magnus smiled at the boy’s lack of speech and sat back on his ankles.

 

“Okay, I guess because you've been good I'll do as you wish.” Magnus magicked up a bottle of lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Magnus then moved his hands slowly down to Jace’s entrance, circling the rim and pressing down softly. Jace whined “please”

 

Magnus smirked and slowly pushed his middle finger in, watching Jace’s face for any discomfort. He might have wanted to take him roughly but he didn't want to hurt him in process. When he felt Jace relax around his finger he pushed it all the way in and began to thrust in and out.  He adding a second finger, knowing the shadowhunter could handle it. Jace whimpered again, pushing back on the fingers, Magnus scissored him open avoiding his prostate because, well...Magnus was a tease and the boy sounded so pretty when begged.

 

“M-more….nngh….p-please”  Jace moaned.He added a third finger and once Jace relaxed again he crooked his fingers hitting his prorate dead on. Arching his back off the bed, Jace moaned “Oh by the Angel…..Ah...more” Magnus speed up his thrusts, pressing into the boy's prostate every other thrust. At this point Jace was writhing and arching off the bed cursing and mumble incoherent words. His cock was painfully hard and now continually dripping pre-cum.

 

After a few more thrusts Magnus pulled his fingers from Jace, drawing a whine from the younger boy.  Magnus got off the bed and quickly discarded his slacks and boxers. He climbed back onto the bed and reached for the lube. Coating his cock, which had been ignored for too long, with the lube and positioned himself at Jace entrance. Pushing in slowly. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the tight warmed that was Jace.

 

“God, you're so tightly.” Magnus moaned as he pushed in more, stopping every so often to make sure Jace was adjusting.

 

Once he bottomed out, he forced himself to stay still even though his entire body wanted to thrust. Once Jace relaxed around Magnus, and wrapped his legs around him locking his ankles together, he began to thrust. Shallowly at first and then deeper hitting Jace’s prostate with every thrust. Magnus looked at the boy below him not wanting to miss the sight. Jace body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his moans were growing louder with every thrust.

 

Heat pooled in Magnus’ stomach and he knew was close, so he sped up his thrusts, wanting Jace to come first. Just as Magnus was about reach for  Jace’s cock to stroke him over the edge, the boy screamed his name and came all over both their stomachs, clenching around Magnus.  And with that, Magnus tipped over the edge, seeing stars.

 

Magnus collapsed on top of Jace, trying to caught his breath. The boy had passed out but seemed to be regaining consciousness as Magnus finally caught his breath. Jace whimpered from the lose, as Magnus pulled out and collapsed next to him. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus cleaned up the both of them and pulled Jace to him. Embracing him and kissing his forehead. Jace hummed, not quite able to form words and laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

As Magnus began to drift off to sleep, he heard Jace say “ Thank you”

 

“No, Thank you” he said as they both fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put entirely too much effort into this chapter. Haha
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Alec returning home.  
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the feels. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final chapter. Decided to end it here because I have longer more in depth fics to work on. Hope you enjoy. Here's a little threesome fun. Well more like 2 on 1 but...meh.....technicalities. 
> 
> Again characters and original story belong to Cassandra Clare.

Magnus woke up and it was dark. They must have been sleeping for hours. He turned his head and Jace was still snuggled to his side, with his head on his chest. Magnus smiled, thinking back to their activities early that day. And as he wonders where this all would go from this point on, he heard the door open. Alec was home. He looked to the bedroom door, as it opened and his boyfriend walked in.

 

“I see you two had fun” Alec said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, it just kind of happened. He seems to be the type that speaks with action.” Magnus purrs pulling the blonde boy closer.

 

“You must have worn him out. He usually doesn't sleep this deeply.” Alec said discarding his gear in the corner of the room and clothes into the hamper.

 

“Yeah, you jealous?” Magnus teased.” Alec laughed.

 

“Not at all. But I have missed you.”

 

“I've missed you too, Alexander. Go get your shower and join us”  Magnus says. Alec heads into the shower. Magnus feels Jace shift next to him and he looks over to see him looking up at him.

 

“Sleep well?” Magnus purrs, kissing the boys forehead. “Yeah” Jace said, frowning slightly from the unfamiliar intimacy.

 

Magnus begins to trail kisses down Jace’s cheek to his neck, drawing a moan from the boy. Shifting his body slight, Magnus lays on top of Jace, body between the boy’s thighs. He starts to kiss further down, sucking nibbling. Jace’s cock  twitches.

 

“Well I see Jace is awake now” came Alec from the bedroom. Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend, who was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Finally! Come join us darling” Magnus purrs.Jace started to squirm. Magnus looked down and see embarrassment clear in his eyes.

 

“What's wrong love? Magnus asks leaning down to capture the blonde's lower lip.between his teeth. “A-Alec’s h-here and it's just a little strange” Jace says, stumbling over his words.

 

“Don't worry about me. I'm not even here.” Alec chuckled. Sitting next to the two men. Jace rolled his eyes.

“When did you get so comfortable Alec?” Jace asked.

 

“You can thank Magnus for that.” Alec said leaning over and kissing Magnus, bringing his hand up to hold on to his  hair and tugging on it. Magnus moaned and Jace coughed. Both Alec and Magnus looked down at Jace.

 

“I'm perfectly fine with you two fucking, but not on top of me” Jace said with a smirk. “Now there's an image” Alec replied

 

“I'm totally okay with all of this” Magnus chimed in. Feeling. A bit dazed from the idea. Alec tightened his grab on Magnus’ hair and leaned in again “What do you want?”

 

“Both” Magnus moaned. “I want to suck Jace’s cock while you fuck me.”

 

Alec and Jace both moaned. Pulling himself into a sitting position, Jace leaned against the headboard. You could see his cock was already hard. Crawling between the blonde boys legs, Magnus kissed the tip of his cock. Jace groaned, relaxing more into the headboard.

 

Alec came up behind Magnus, leaning over him and kissing his shoulder and neck. He had already taken off his towel and started rubbing his half hard cock against Magnus’ ass. Magnus leaned back and pulled Alec in a deep kiss over his shoulder and then leaned over and kissed Jace.

 

Magnus continued to trail kisses down Jace’s neck to his collarbone, as Alec reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

 

Jace laced his fingers in Magnus’ hair as Magnus moved down to his abs, sucking bruises into his flesh, drawing groans from the boy. Circling his rim, Alec pushed his middle finger into Magnus and the warlock grabbed the sheets trying to ground himself, as he finally moves down to base of Jace’s cock. He licked from base to tip slowing causing Jace to buck up looking for more. “Please” Jace whined, now desperate.

 

“I would have never thought it would be that easy to get him to beg.” Alec chuckled, as he added another finger, scissoring Magnus open, brushing his prostate.

 

Jace rolled his eyes and Magnus’ laugh turned into a moan, pushing back onto Alec's fingers.  Magnus opened his mouth and took Jace’s tip into his mouth. Sucking lightly, which sent a shiver down the blonde boy's  spine. Alec added a third and final finger, as Magnus took all of Jace’s cock down his throat, hollowing out his cheeks. Jace thrusted deeper into his mouth, as Alex crooked his fingers hitting Magnus’ prostate dead on. Magnus began to bob his head up and down, moaning from Alec's assault, the vibration causing Jace to arch his back with a loud moan.  

 

Alec pulled his fingers out and Magnus mournfully whimpered, around Jake’s cock. Alec grabbed the lube again and coated his cock with it, giving himself a few strokes. He lines himself up with Magnus and slowing entered him.

 

“Angel…..you're always so…..tight, Magnus” Alec groaned.

 

Magnus responds with a mumbled moan, still sucking and bobbing up down on Jace’s cock, who was a complete mess at this point. Once Alec bottomed out he waits a few seconds for Magnus to adjust and then began to slowing grind against him.

 

Jace tightened his grip on Magnus hair and began thrusting slowly into his mouth. Magnus just lets himself be used, as Alec is now fully thrusting in and out of him. The three of them are in perfect harmony. As Jace thrusts in, Alec pulls partly out. Moving as parabatai are made to. As one.

 

Magnus feels his release pooling in his stomach. He tries to hold on, not wanting this this end. The room is filled with moans and groans and the slap of flesh again flesh. And as Alec slams into Magnus with a particularly deep thrust, Magnus loses it for a moment choking on Jace’cock and comes with a jolt. Jace is the next to come, Spilling down Magnus’ throat with one final jerk of his hips, overcome by the sudden tightness. One, two, and three more thrust and Alec finally comes deep inside Magnus and falling onto the warlock, who finally collapses onto Jace.

 

Finding the little bit of strength that he has, Alec pulls out of Magnus and rolls over to the empty side of the bed, bring Magnus with him. Alex pulls Magnus back against his chest.

 

“I think you both broke me.” Magnus mumbles. Hoarse from the abuse of Jace’s cock. Jace laughs and rolls over into Magnus arms, laying his face against Magnus collarbone.

 

Alec kisses Magnus shoulder, snuggling closer. “I love you, Magnus.”

 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus whispers half asleep.

 

Jace doesn't say a word not ready to express his feelings for the warlock. Instead he kisses his chest and hums. And for now that was enough. The three of them fall asleep, forgetting the war brewing on the horizon. Living for this moment, together. Warriors and warlock. Brothers and lovers. Glitter and Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Threesome are hard to write. Of course they can be difficult to have too so...yeah hahaha. 
> 
> Oh and thanks for all the support guys. I'm not the best writer by far, but I did try. I also am an artist so maybe I start uploading art with my stories too. Once I figure out how to draw men right haha. I suck. Anyways 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the feels <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be, but depend on the reaction I'll keep going. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the feels <3


End file.
